Best Friends
by Ritt12
Summary: Misaki and Usui are the best of friends but Misaki is oblivious to Usui's feelings so he confessed to her. After her rejection, Usui finds different ways about how to make her fall for him. Slowly but surely, he's gonna get there. This story's all about Usui's ideas about how to make Misaki fall for him... Will they work?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is Ritt12 with my second FF. My first one is on Beyblade called "In love once again." If you have the time please go check it out. Well there's not much to say about this FF but I got this idea from my cousin who had a best friend as a guy. So the rest is history. Anyways without further ado, I give you my second FF "Best Friends"….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama**

**Chapter 1 **

**Best Friend**: A best friend is someone who is always there when you need them. He/she would always support you, correct you if you're wrong and some of them even join you when you're doing something wrong. A best friend is someone who you can share anything with and trust him/her to keep it a secret. In short, a best friend is someone who loves you for who you are and doesn't want you to change or act awkward in front of them.

But if you were a girl would all of the above still apply to you if your best friend is a guy and he loves you?

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Tring" I woke up at the sudden sound of my alarm and turned it off. I went downstairs to have breakfast. Soon after I was done, I went to take a quick shower and changed into my school uniform. I bid my mum and sister a regular goodbye and went off.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I heard someone call my name. I turned back to see who it was.

"Good morning Misaki-chan" Usui said with a smirk on his face probably to tease me.

"Good morning Usui and what's with that smirk of yours?" I said with a monotonous tone.

"What's the matter Misaki-chan? Can't I smirk at my best friend?" Usui said with a grin this time.

"I didn't say anything like that!" I practically barked at him. This has been going on almost every day ever since I met him at school. We became pretty good friends after the day that he joined Seika. I saw him reject a girl's proposal and I went over to scold him so that he would stop hurting the girls. I always hated guys since the day my dad left me, my mum and Suzuna to fend for ourselves.

The girl who proposed to him eventually went away to cry somewhere. I kept on scolding him and he seemed as if he didn't care so I started to change into my "Demon Mode." He made a light chuckle at my "Demon Mode." He said that I didn't actually look like a demon at all. So we spent the rest of the day getting to know each other either by teasing or through violence (mostly from me). At the end of the day, we eventually became good friends through teasing and violence.

And ever since then, I and Usui have been best friends. He doesn't usually talk to other people because he told me that everyone else wasn't so interesting. Even though he teases me and says weird things, I like him because he's my best friend and we would never bail on each other.

This is the first chapter and I'm so sorry that it's really short because I didn't have much time to write it today. If you like it please review and if you don't then review. Please tell me if it's good enough and keep a look out for the next chapter.

~Ritt12


	2. Chapter 2

Yo I'm back with chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 even though it was so lame. Umm sorry about the late update, exams are knocking at my door and I'm slowly opening it. Thanks for the review **Winheart**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama**

So here's Chapter 2 (I think I'll give this Chapter a name)

**It's Almost Time Misaki**

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Misaki-chan!" a shrill voice came out of a brown-haired boy. "Hinata! What took you so long?" I questioned him as he usually walks to school along with me and Usui.

"I overslept" He looked at me innocently as he rubbed the back of his head. I sighed "Well come on then, let's go."

On the way to school, we passed through a flower shop which just recently opened and had red roses placed outside the shop for sale.

At that moment, the boys suddenly stopped and stared at the red roses. I didn't notice that they stopped at first so I kept on walking.

A few steps forward and I realized that they were no longer walking beside me. I turned around and saw them in some trance. "Usui! Hinata!" I yelled at them to break their trance. "What are you guys doing? We're gonna be late!" They instantly shifted their gaze upon me and they both came running towards me as if they were competing in a race. "Boys…" I thought.

I felt more eyes gaze upon me. I then realized than my yell had actually attracted people's attention. I looked down at the sidewalk and kept on walking with my head down as if ashamed of something. I blushed as people continued to stare. "Let's go" I ordered them.

The rest of the way consisted of useless ranting (by Usui), violence and scolding (by me) and eating (by Hinata)

Minutes later we arrived at school and it's a good thing I wasn't late. I could see Yukimura doing my work for me. "Usui, Hinata see you guys later" They both nodded at me and replied "Sure Misaki-chan"

I ran over to Yukimura, the Vice Prez, who looked pretty scared that I was coming nearer and nearer. "Yukimura, thanks for checking the students." "No problem Prez" he said in such a girly way that I sometimes wonder if he's really a guy.

"Well, come on then let's go. You don't want to be late for class" I walked a few steps in front of him.

"Sure thing Prez" He came running from behind me.

As soon as I stepped inside the school building, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why or how but I don't think today's gonna be such a good day. I then spotted Usui leaning on a pillar and smiling at me casually. Something was definitely gonna happen.

**Usui's P.O.V**

I woke up early this morning and since I lived in an apartment and my only furniture was a couch, I was never that busy. So, I got up, had my breakfast, took a quick shower and put on my Seika High uniform.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I realized that the number of girls who asked me out or confessed to me had suddenly increased comparing to yesterday's number.

As I was walking and minding my own business, rejecting proposals and dates (which has become a habit) , I saw a raven haired girl a few paces in front of me. I immediately recognized her and called out her name "Misaki-chan!" She turned towards me. Her raven hair seemed so soft that when the wind blew it looked like it was floating.

I gave her my signature smirk to avoid letting her see my eyes which was in awe at her beautiful appearance. "What's with that smirk?" I heard her demand.

"What's the matter? Can't I smile at my Best Friend?" I stressed at the word "best friend." "NO! That's not… I didn't say that!" She looked adorable when she said those words. It seemed like she went into flashback-mode after that.

I didn't interrupt her as she staring at her cute face deep in thought. I almost let out a chuckle at her cuteness.

A few minutes later, I heard an annoying voice "Misaki-chan!" it was Shintani, oops I meant Shinshita. He and Misaki are childhood friends but too bad I'm her best friend.

I gave him a cold look and I was sure he returned one to me too. It's a good thing Misaki's dense otherwise she'd easily know what was happening here.

"My rival in love" I thought. But Misaki was too dense to realize our feelings; I mean MY feelings for her.

We then reached a flower shop. Misaki was already ahead of us. I gave him a cold look and as usual, he replied by doing the same. I and Shinshita took our time to stare at the red roses. "Maybe it's time" I thought and I was sure Hinata was thinking the same thing. That copycat! My trains of thoughts were broken when Misaki yelled at us. She yelled out my name first. I felt somewhat on top of Shinshita (not that I wasn't already on top of him).

We went running towards her like it was some kind of race and as everyone would've guessed, I won. I then realized that people were staring at Misaki. She looked embarrassed and I swear I saw a blush forming on her cheeks. I could tell Shinshita missed this marvelous sight, I felt on top once again.

As soon as we arrived at school, Misaki went to check on the Vice Prez, who I actually thought was a girl but I guess I was wrong. I and Shinshita dispersed in our separate ways.

I waited for Misaki at the school entrance. I could hear a number of girls gossiping and whispering behind my back. I waited there to see Misaki. I don't know why but I NEEDED to see her. When she entered, she looked surprised to see me. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw her surprised face. "It's time" I thought as I smiled at her.

Well that was chapter 2. What do you think? If you got any suggestions, please R&R!

~Ritt12


	3. Chapter 3

Yo I'm back... Sorry for not updating for a long time... I am truly sorry guys… Anyways thanks for all the reviews …

**Ariesbird****: Kay I'll try **

**Twinkle Earthling****: Thanks a lotzz**

**Ryuu-chan07****: Thanks for the correction**

**Animefangirl95****: Thanks… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama.**

Thanks for all the wait. Here it goes…

**Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

'What is wrong with HIM?' Misaki thought as she stared at Usui. Usui stares at her for about a good 5 seconds and then he slides his hands inside his pockets and walks away.

'Again, what is wrong with him?' Misaki sweat drops. 'Oh well, I might as well leave it at that then. Even though he's my best friend, I doubt that I know everything about him though.' She lets out a sigh.

Soon enough, school was over and it was time for Student Council work. As usual, Misaki was on her way to the Student Council room "alone" or maybe that's what she thought. Usui was leisurely following her around.

"Usui! How many times have I told you not to follow me into the Student Council room!" Misaki blurted out, a vein now visible on the side of her forehead. "Umm…" Usui was counting the number of times she had chased him out of the Student Council room.

"Don't bother counting. Anyways, what do you want?" Misaki let out a sigh. "This room has the best view in the entire school…" Usui said with a pout. "Fine! You can stay but only for a few minutes" Misaki opened the door.

If Misaki wasn't so dense, she'd realize what that view was. Usui smirked at the denseness of Misaki. He walked in after Misaki and sat at a chair across from her.

"Hey Usui!" Misaki blurted out all of a sudden. "Hmm?" Usui looked up at her. "Don't just sit there lazily! Here!" She dropped a bundle of paperwork in front of him. "Do something at least!" She walked back to her seat and started her work.

Usui kept staring at her for sometime before she gave him a death glare and he started the pile of work in front of him. 'The best view in the whole school is right in front of my eyes…' Usui smiled to himself only to receive a death glare once again by Misaki.

After they were done with everything, Misaki, Usui and Hinata walked to Maid Café. As they were walking, they were ranting on and on about all sorts of nonsense. As soon as they reached maid Café, Usui and Misaki entered through the back door and Hinata through the front door. Apparently, he has become a daily customer after he found out about Misaki's secret.

Although he was disappointed that he found out about it long after Usui. Usui was busy cooking and Misaki was busy serving the customers. All in all, today was a normal day for Misaki, Usui and Hinata. But you can't be sure what can happen in the lives of these teenagers…

As usual, Hinata runs off to his part time job. Misaki was done with her shift and so was Usui. So they walked home together. Although Misaki has always denied that Usui should escort her home, it was useless arguing with that alien, completely useless. He would win anyways.

As they walked past the park, they spotted a small girl and her dad playing together happily. Misaki stopped for a moment to take in the sight. Usui didn't bother to disturb Misaki from her trance but instead he enjoyed the look on her face. The look was sincere, cute and evident that she DID miss her father.

The sun was sitting and as if it was on cue, it shone over Misaki's face making her look beautiful than ever, not that she wasn't already beautiful.

Usui could do nothing but stare at her beautiful features. He wanted Misaki to be his, to love him as he loved her and to hold him, care for him as he would for her. He had planned this for quite some time and he was gonna do it today. No, no more slacking off for him, no more fear of her rejection. It was time and he was gonna do it TODAY.

"Misaki" Usui said in a gentle tone. "Let's go" He held her hand and pulled her towards her house.

**Misaki's P.O.V**

A child and her father, playing happily together. I kinda wish that it could happen to me too.

Then suddenly, I felt a warm hand creep to hold my own hand. I looked up, it was Usui. How long had I been in a trance? I discarded the thought of shaking off his hand. I was quite comfortable holding his hand.

I heard him call my name and then he tugged me to my house. His voice was so gentle. I've known him for quite a long time but this was the first time that I actually "knew" him.

He then smiled at me. Not those teasing smirk but a sincere smile. The truest smile I had ever seen escaped his lips.

I couldn't help but smile back at him with a smile that was half as good as his. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach once again but I had a good feeling about this.

Soon, we reached my house. And I didn't expect anything, nothing at all but… I can't believe that this is happening.

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki was about to enter her house but she realized Usui hadn't let go of her hand. She tugged at it, trying to break free from his steel grip but it was no use after all, he was stronger.

In a split second, Usui pulled Misaki into an embrace and whispered into her ear "Misaki, I love you." He pulled away from the embrace, took out a rose out of his pocket and slipped it inside Misaki's bag.

He was dead serious at that time and Misaki was still reviving from her 5 second shock. Usui was waiting patiently as he knew that Misaki was kinda dense but the wait was eventually gonna kill him if he didn't get an answer. He waited and waited.

'What am I gonna do? Did Usui just confess to me? I don't think of him that way or maybe I do. What am I gonna do? He's my best friend! I can't just get into a relationship with my best friend! What if… What if we break up in the future and we no longer talk to each other? He's my best friend, I mean BEST FRIEND! I can't live the rest of my life knowing that my best friend loves me and I also can't accept his confession because I'm scared. Yeah! Me, I'm scared. So there's only 1 thing left to do…' Misaki's thoughts were rambling in her brain. Her world slowed down at that very moment. Some girls would kill to hear those very words and that too from this guy.

Meanwhile Usui's brain was thinking of how he managed to screw this up. 'Was I too sudden? Did I shock her?' These questions were flowing in his brain. 'Wait, she's gonna say something'

Misaki let out a sigh and composed herself before saying anything. "Usui…" She started. Usui's heart was racing at that very moment.

"I…I…I Can't… I'm sorry; I don't feel the same way. I think of you as a friend so… can we still be friends?" Misaki's heart was going to split into two after what she just said. She doesn't know why but she felt a pang of hurt about what she had done.

Usui on the other hand was composing himself. His bangs soon covered his eyes. "Sure." His answer sounded weak well maybe because he was feeling weak.

When they were having that conversation, neither of them shared a smile. Usui turned back, so did Misaki. "See you at school Kaichou." Usui started to walk away.

Misaki didn't reply and she ran back to her house. As Usui was walking, it started to rain. 'Great' Usui thought to himself. It stated to pour and Usui was walking leisurely in the rain. He didn't feel anything, nothing at all. He expected that to happen. Even if he had expected that, nothing could've changed the way he felt about her. Her strong determination, her strength, her care, her hard work, her blush, her cuteness and most importantly, her heart.

But he knew she was afraid, afraid to love, afraid that one day he would break her heart. But he would never do that and he knew very well that she knew that. But that doesn't change the fact that she still didn't trust him.

'Don't worry Misaki, one day I WILL make you say those words. I know you feel the same way about me but you're scared right? I'll make you say those words. Your eyes say that they love me but your heart rejects me… Misaki, my dear, I don't know what to do with you….' Usui smirked as he walked down the sidewalk in the heavy rain and the only thoughts in his mind were "I WILL mike you love me back."

So that was it! Major cheesiness… Anyways hope you liked it. I promise next chapter would be more awesome than this. I just revived from authors block and that's why this chapter's kinda sloppy even though there is some action in it… R&R guys… Thanks for reading!

~Ritt12


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! I'm back and some corrections need to be made. In the last part of the previous chapter, Usui thought 'I will "make"' (not mike). Hope that's clear. Anyways thanks for all the reviews.

**Shawnmisakiusui:** Thanks a lotzz. I hope this chapter's as good as the previous 1

**Animefangirl95: **Thanks! ^.^

**Whointheworldwouldbelievethat: **Thank you for the compliment and for your question, I'm not sure…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama**

And here we go…

**Misaki's P.O.V**

After that incident I don't know if I'll be able to look at Usui in the face anymore… Well after saying that small sentence, Usui seemed as if a boulder had hit his face but he still showed no emotion.

I ran back to my house immediately and I heard Usui saying something about seeing me at school. I couldn't look at him in the face anymore after everything I had said. As soon as I got inside, I slammed the door behind me and I felt like my legs would give away so I leaned my back at the door and I slid down on the floor. My legs were shaking. I don't know why but I felt like crying. I thought Usui was just a friend, guess I was wrong. In fact, I loved him but why should I admit that to him after what I said, I have no right to do so. Even that feeling of loving him shouldn't exist after what I had done. I can't even accept myself falling in love with him. I felt warm tears forming at the side of my eyes. I wouldn't let them slide down my cheeks.

"Umm… Onesan are you alright?" I looked up and saw Suzuna. She was standing there staring at me. Her face showed no expression but her eyes seem to be worried.

I stood up from where I was sitting. "Yea, I'll be okay. If you don't mind Suzuna, I'm gonna go to my room now. Kay?" I tried hard not to let her notice that my voice was cracking.

"Okay Onesan." I walked passed her and went up to my room. She went to her own room too.

'It's raining' I thought. 'Hope Usui's gonna be fine… knowing him, I bet he's probably walking in the rain not caring about the world around him…' I let out a sigh.

I spotted my books on the table. 'Guess I have some studying to do.' After a few minutes of trying to study, I realized that nothing is going into my head except the events that had happened just now.

I sighed once again. 'I'll study tomorrow I think, if I can. For now I'll go to bed.' I went downstairs to see if my mum had returned.

"Oh Misaki you're home already?" she asked me since most of my shifts usually end late; she's kinda surprised to see me.

"Yeah mum. Usui and I…" Usui! Just saying his name made my heart crack. "Usui-kun was here?" Mum questioned me. It's not like he never visits but even if he did, he usually stays until my mum comes home.

"Ye-ah" I tried hard not to break in front of my mother. "Okay." She smiled at me. I felt relieved that she didn't notice anything weird about me.

"Oh and Misaki dinner will be ready soon. You should wash up." My mum told me. "Umm… I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go and study now mum." I lied. I tried to study but nothing's gonna go inside my head so I better go to bed.

"Okay Misaki… Don't overwork yourself and take a good night's rest after you're done studying. Kay?" My mum didn't question why I wasn't hungry. I bet it's usually because I skip dinner some days either cause of a big exam the next day or cause manager usually treats me at Maid Latte. Plus I didn't wanna mention what happened between me and Usui.

I nodded at her to make it clear to her that I understood. I ran up to my room, closed the door and lied down on the bed. I covered myself with the sheet and closed my eyes.

I woke, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed for school. I went downstairs for breakfast. After I was done, I bid my mum and Suzuna my daily goodbye.

When I reached at school, I saw Usui. I thought that I should talk to him to decrease the awkwardness so I went forward and said a casual "Hey" as if nothing happened the day before. Usui turned his back towards me and started walking away.

"What do YOU want?" He asked in a clod manner. This is a side of him I had never seen before. His eyes are so cold, so distant. I felt like a never knew him. He started walking away.

"Wait Usui! Don't go!" I shouted at him. "Why should I stop? To hear you rant about how you hate me!" He sounded colder than cold.

"No wait! Usui I-I-I LOVE YOU! I DO!" I screamed at him. "It's too late now..." He kept walking away until we're at the road. He was crossing the road when suddenly a car came out of nowhere.

Everything went at a slow pace at that time. He turned around to look at me. That face, his face showed no emotion at all. Only his cold eyes pierced through me. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I LOVE YOU!" Those were the last words which I screamed out before that car hit him and he lied there on the ground. Blood was everywhere. My knees gave way and I was lying there staring at his figure which was on the ground. Students were crowding around the scene.

"USUI! USUI!" I screamed out.

I opened my eyes and found myself on my bed, in my room. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Usui" I whispered to myself.

I smiled letting the tears flow down my cheeks. If anyone saw me now they would think I was some kind of madwoman. I was smiling because I felt pathetic at that moment. It seemed that my brain could not process anything else except that scene earlier today. 'Usui' I thought as I sighed. Boy, did I sigh a lot today.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face otherwise my eyes would seem puffy in the morning. Before I went back to bed, I checked what time it was. '1:00 am' Guess I better go to bed now.

**Normal P.O.V**

Meanwhile…

Usui was in his apartment. 'What to do? What to do?' He was thinking of ways how to make Misaki realize her feelings for him.

'I've got it!' he snapped his fingers.

The next day, Misaki was early at school and she spotted Usui. She remembered her dream and the events the previous day and tried to avoid him but nothing escapes the eyes of our Outer space perverted alien.

"Hey Prez!" Usui sneaked behind her. "Usui! How many times did I tell you not to sneak up on me!" Misaki barked at him. 'He doesn't seem to be affected by yesterday's events. Maybe he was just playing with me. Toying with my heart.' Misaki thought.

To her surprise, she found Usui with an extra something or 'someone.'

: : :

Well that's it. Hope that was good enough. If you guys know what that 'something' or 'someone' is, review and tell me. If you get it right, I'm sorry I can't give you anything. Try it out… Thanks a lot for reading and remember R&R... ^.^ Oh and sorry for any mistakes.

~Ritt12


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Ritt12 is back in action after a month (I think) of author's block. School life's been pretty hard on me. And just to let you all know, I passed my 1st term exams (Yay!)Even though I passed my exams, I got pretty low marks compared to all my other exams which led to my parents nagging me about how, being a 9th grader, should be serous and all about studies. So that explains my absence for quite some time and yeah it eventually led to a disease called author's block. But now my school's gonna try to kill all the 9th and 10th graders by holding unit tests every month. Yeah, every month and since my unit tests start next week, I figured I that might as well update during my free time.

My apologies for all the blabbing about my life and school. Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry if I can't reply to all your reviews everyone. I'll try to do so after my unit tests. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter after a looonnnnggggg A/N and sorry if it's kinda sloppy cause I just revived from author's block.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama**

**Plan in Action**

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Usui…." I stopped and bit my tongue at what I saw. "Prez, I'd like you to meet Mio Kanagi. She'll be in Japan for a while." Usui said calmly.

I kept staring at her. Her long brunette hair which reached her shoulders complimented her not so pale face. All in all, she was a pretty girl. "Oh hello there, I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, Student Council President of Seika High, nice to meet you." I don't know why but I introduced myself to her in a formal way. I hope she didn't notice how rude I was, staring at her.

"Umm…. Hi." She looks like a good girl but what's she doing with this pervert? Well, it's none of my business so I shouldn't ask.

"I was just showing her around" Usui answered the question in my mind. "Ohh... OK." I looked at Usui then back at her. I can't believe that Usui! I knew it; he was just toying with my heart, playing with my feelings. He knew I was vulnerable. I bet that whole confession was a joke! Damn and I fell for it!

"I've gotta go now, Student Council Duty. I'll see you guys later." I turned away from them and walked towards the Student Council room.

I felt betrayed, left out, hurt, so many other emotions which I can't describe. I never, in my life, thought that Usui would do this, at least not to me anyways, but I guess all guys are the same. And it's not like he's entirely at fault, I was the one who rejected his confession but still, I felt a pang of hurt. Was it jealousy? Well what's done is done so I'd better move on and keep him out of my mind.

I opened the door to the Student Council Room and sat on my chair trying to finish up the load of paperwork on my desk.

After about 5 minutes or so, 'This won't do' I thought. I can't concentrate. I decided that I needed some fresh air so I walked up to the rooftop. I leaned on the railings, took in the fresh air and let out a sigh( a very long one.)

"What's up Prez?" I jerked forward at the sudden question. I was glad that there were railings otherwise I would've fallen down the roof.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I know he didn't deserve that shout but hell I was almost gonna fall down the roof.

"Someone's a little angry…" He said in a sing-song tune.

'Little! You don't know how angry I am!' These words were running through my head. I calmed myself down. "What are you doing here? And where's Kanagi-san?" I asked him even though I didn't really care about Mio.

"I came here to see you Prez and don't worry, she can take care of herself." He said with his smirk.

I doubted that "I don't think so Usui." I ran down the stairs to go check on her since 'somebody' doesn't seem to care. I ran down the stairs and saw that she was being surrounded by 5 guys. The first guy grabbed her arm and my instincts kicked in but apparently….

I just stared at her in awe and sweat dropped at the sight in front of me. I heard Usui catch up with me. He looked down at the semi-conscious boys and then back to me. "See? I told you Prez."

No way! A girl like her just took down 5 guys! Complete shocker! Well who am I to judge her?

"Usui-kun you're back already?" those words snapped me back from where my mind was questioning about her immense strength. She then motioned towards Usui.

I was unaware of their conversation as I was still staring at the group of semi-conscious boys in front of me. The bell rang signaling the time for classes. I walked past the group of boys towards my classroom and so did Usui and Mio.

The rest of the day passed on as if nothing happened like any normal day. As I was walking towards the Student Council room, I heard a few girls talking "Hey I heard that Kanagi-san is Usui-kun's girlfriend." One girl said. "Yeah, they've been hanging out all day." The second one screeched.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but come to think of it, Usui hasn't been pestering me the whole day. Well I guess it better since he was just toying around with me. I went on my way to the Student Council room and what I didn't expect was to see Usui sitting on my desk with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Usui! Out! Now!" hell I didn't care if he loved me or not but no one, I mean no one, is allowed to eat in the Student Council room.

"Why are you so cranky today Prez?" Usui asked me in a soft voice which could melt any girl's heart except mine. I don't know why I'm so cranky idiot! And even if I did know, I doubt that someone like you would understand.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "No reason" I said. "Where's Kanagi-san?" I asked about her even if I didn't care about her.

"A car picked her up a few minutes ago." He replied calmly. "What about you? Why are you still here?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to get a glimpse of the best view in the school before I leave." He defended himself and grabbed a seat somewhere opposite of me.

"Sure…" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I started my work and Usui waited for me. An hour later, I was done. I and Usui had a day of today from Maid Latte so he walked me home even though I protested.

We walked through the same way the previous day. Memories of yesterday flashed through my head and I blushed instantly. Good thing he didn't see me otherwise I would've started teasing me.

When we were finally at my house, I looked at Usui in the eye. He was quite the whole time. Maybe it's because this was the place where I rejected him.

I mentally laughed nervously. He looked so serious. It's kinda funny to see this side of him. I poked my index figure on his forehead ,"You're gonna grow old in no time if you don't stop thinking. I pouted at him (I think).

He seemed to have snapped out of his trance "Oh really?" he replied and gave me his signature smirk and grabbed my hand from his forehead.

Everything happened unexpectedly. He suddenly pulled me into an embrace. "Usui is this what you do to your best friend?" I asked him. Blood rushing to my cheeks. He pulled away from the hug and chuckled.

I smiled at him unconsciously still blushing. Usui looked at me for two seconds. "Maybe I don't consider you as my best friend. Maybe you're something more to me?"

I blushed even harder. "Idiot!" I cut him off and ran back to the house.

**Usui's P.O.V**

My heart raced when I saw Misaki smiling so genuinely and so freely as if she doesn't have a care in the world. Looks like my plan is working Prez.. I chuckled lightly as she walked towards her door and as she closed the door, she shouted back at me "Walk home safely idiot!"

I smiled at her before I turned around and left. 'Looks like you care for me more than I think you do Prez…'

-End- please R&R guys!

~Ritt12


End file.
